Cagalli's Adventures In Wonderland
by In-Case-Of-Dragons
Summary: AthrunxCagalli, LacusxKira, MuxMuurue, DearkaxMiriallia. Cagalli's about to discover that Wonderland isn't everything the story books say! After a party she falls asleep only to rudely awoken by a noise from under her bed...RxR please!


Aura: BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!! Yzak, say a word and i'll rip your lungs out...

Yzak: 00

Toby: n.n' yeeeah...anywayz, Aura does not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, Yzak, Alice in Wonderland, OR any of the characters!

Aura: Enjoy the Story!!

* * *

**Cagalli In Wonderland**

" Miss Cagalli? "

Why do I put myself up to these things?

" Miss Cagalli? "

' I'll help!' She says. ' Me and Lacus will do it!' shes says! When will I learn to keep my shut!

" OI!! CAGALLI YULA ATHHA!! COME OUT THIS INSTANCE! "

I gasped at the normally proper woman shouting Oi at me! Murrue sounds argry…but if I go out there…oh, the horror!

" Its just a DRESS Cagalli!!"

" I HATE dresses!"

Murrue giggled slightly as she walked up to the wardrobe and swung the doors open. I fell out, landing on her feet.

" Lacus has to wear a dress too!"

Ok, I'm not one to whine but…

" But Lacus looks PRETTY in dresses! Some of us look like we crawled out from under a rock!"

Murrue politle stiffiled a laugh and smiled at me warmly. I have to ask her how she does that…I wanna be able to smile at Athrun like that one day…GAH! What am I THINKING!?

" Cagalli, you look radient in a dress! And I'm sure Athrun will agree! "

Ah! Why'd she have to say that!?

" And blushing just makes you cuter! "

Ah…shes won!! I groaned in defeat and willing handed myself over to her. I had promised to help her with the ceromony after all! As all the wars are finally over, the chairmen/women of each team decided to throw a celebration for all their hard work! And I promised Murrue I'd help in the opening presentation.

Which APPARENTLY involves me wearing a dress!

She dragged me down the hallway of Lacus' mansion, and DAMN this womans grip is strong!

" Girls? I got her! "

Wait- What?

Murrure knocked on a near-by door.

" Come in! " Lacus called from the other side. Murrue pushed open the door smiling brightly.

EVERYONE WAS THERE!!! Mirillia, Lunamaria, Meyrin, Lacus, Shiho, ALL THE GIRLS!!

Why meeee!

* * *

After an hour of being pampered (yuk!) and forced into numerace dresses, I was finally ready to preform my opening speech…

Which I had not planned…

Damn it!

" Come on Cagalli! Athrun is waiting! " Lacus linked her arm with mine, smiling sweetly at me. I looked at her with her perfect smile, long flowing pink locks and beautiful purple dress. And then looked down at my own long green and white dress and pulled on one of my blonde pigtails.

" Lacus, how do you smile? "

I didn't just say that!

" With your heart." Was her immediate reply! She wasn't fazed at the question or anything! Infact it looked like she'd been expecting it!

" Thanks…Lacus! "

" Now come on! " we smiled at each other and we walked down to the end of the hall where two figures stood.The closer we got the more nervous I got! I could run back to the room…but Lacus has my arm…what if Athrun doesn't like the dress!? What if I'm not pretty enough…even WORSE! What if he thinks he'd be better off with someone else!? Oh come on Cagalli! You're being too paranoid!

BUT WHAT IF IT DOES HAPPEN!?!?!

" Hey guys!"

Holy hell, we're here!!

Kira and Athrun turned around and their jaws dropped! I kid you not, there jaws actually hit the ground!

" C-Cagalli….is a GIRL!?"

WHAT!? Is he calling me a guy!?

" KIRA, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!! "

" Kira, you stupid, stupid fool! " I heard Athrun laugh as I lunged for kira, but a pair of arms caught me round the waist. Eh?

" Cagalli…"

The arms spun me around…

" Wha- "

…Pulled me close to the body and kissed me. I could feel the blush creep up my face. My whole body was warm and tingly suddenly. Athrun was kissing me!! He pulled back and took my hand.

" Come on my Princess, you look stunning. " He grinned at me and lead me towards the grandly decorated Hall. I breathed in deeply, looked up at him and smiled! The only things in my heart were those three soppy, over-used words that right now, I truly ment…

I love you.

Aaaah!!! Dresses make me sensative…

Athrun blinked down at me and blushed brightly!

I DID IT!! My smile made him blush!!! Which just made me smile even more!

" You better stop smiling Cagalli, Athrun's gonna pass out! "

Kira and Lacus came up behind us. What ever those two had done while we where walking away, had made Lacus turn a bright shade of Magenta! We chuckled slightly and walked up to the podeum.

Oh wait…

I'm starting…

WITH NO CLUE WHAT I'M SAYING!!! Gaaaaaaaaaah!!

Athrun seemed to notice my sudden tension. He leant down and whispered in my ear.

" You'll do great. You always do…" And kissed my cheek.

Awwww now I'm blushing again!!

He patted my head and pushed me towards the mic. I glared at him and he grinned back. Damn him and his attractivness!

I coughed and looked out at the crew members in front of me. Although the broadcast was international, I was talking straight to all the people I met and fought with to get where we are now.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Clyne Mansion! This event is for all of you! The people who fought, the people who died, the people who never gave up, and the people who kept living! All the sacrifices made were not in vain, just look where we are. Everything we fought for has been achieved. The world is once again at peace And so, on behalf of everyone alive today…" I took a deep breath and smiled with all my heart.

" Thank you!"

Applaudse and cheers broke out as streamers flew everywhere. It was a short speech but it seemed to do the trick! Champagne corks went flying in every direction and Lacus appeared on stage next to me. Music began and she handed me a hand held Mic..

What? NO!!

" Lacus, what-? "

" Your speech was beautiful Cagalli! You didn't have anything planned did you?" I blushed deeply again. Lacus laughed.

" I heard you singing in the bath the other day! Just go with the flow! "

Oh dear God…What HAD I gotten myself into!?

_Beneath a veil so cold,_

_You deeply sleep, all alone_

_The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields,_

A little light shined 

I looked at Lacus and hesatantly raised the Mic to mouth.

_I watched as you dreamed_

_You laughed like a child_

_So dear, and yet so far –_

Hey…this is…kinda fun!!

_That is the promise of our future_

_That one-day, on a green morning,_

_One day, we will make it there_

_Because in this wintered sky_

_We still believe_

_Fields of Hope

* * *

_

" Ah! I'm sleeeeeeeepy!! " I crashed onto the bed still in my dress. The party was still going on outside but I was just too tired! Ah, I can't believe I sang! Athrun's looked so astonished! Haha! And the look on Kiras face when he realised I could sing without sounding like a strangled Cat! Urg…soo tired…

_Skritch, Skritch, Skritch _

Eh?

_Skritch, Skritch, Skritch_

What's that sound?

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

What the hell!! I'm trying to sleep here!!?? I shot up angrily, looking around for the culprit.

_Rustle, Rustle-_

Under my bed!? I looked under it to see Yzak hurry out the other side.

" YZAK!! YOU STUPID PEVERT!! " I was intending on grabbing him by that silver hair of his and ripping him to shreds! But just as I went to grab him I noticed quite a disturbing sight…

" Why are you wearing Rabbit ears? "

" I'm Late! Oh Shit! I'm here! I should be there!! Fuck, I'm gonna DIE!

" What the hell!? "

Is he drunk or what!? Ah! He's going back under the bed!

I crawled under as well, in the attempt the grab him while he was under. But that didn't seem to go quite as planned…

As I found myself FALLING!

And I don't mean the tripping up, landing on the floor kind of falling either. I mean the kind of falling that occurs when you're pushed off a building!I was just falling and falling, in this stupid dress as well!!!

Grrr!!! What the hell is going on!?

I suddenly found myself sort of half-landing on something. Hard. All the wind was knocked out of me as I felt around to find what I'd landed on! I felt something move between my fingers and a click echoed through the air.

Echoed?

A bright light emitted from the object in front of me. I'd landed on a CHANDELIER!

Great. Just great. What the HELL is going on here!?

"She gonna kill me! She'll have my head! I'm Late! "

Argh! This is all Yzaks fault! If I follow him I might…

HOW AM I GONNA GET DOWN FROM HERE!!??

" Hey! Yzak! "

" I'm late! I'm late! " He continued to say as he ran underneath me.

" Yzak! "

" I'm laaaaaaaaaaate!" He reached in his pant pocket and pulled out a really large pocket watch with no hands on it. That seems slightly pointless…

" Yzak, I'm up here!!"

And he…

WALKED THROUGH THE FUCKING DOOR!!

" YZAK, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!! "

He slammed the door leaving me in silence.

That back stabbing, annoying, hotheaded bastard! I learned over to see if I could find a way down. But curse this metal! I slipped!

" AAAH!! "

Luckily for me, I have great reflexes! I hooked my leg around the bar of metal I'd just been sat on! Great idea…

I folded my arms and frowned.

" Ok Cagalli…you're hanging upside-down from a chandelier in a dress, by your leg, in god knows where! Just great! "

I didn't have much time to think as the chandelier suddenly shattered! Shattered into tiny pieces! I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for the impact with the ground…

Wait…

Why aren't I dead yet?

I opened my eyes.

"E-Eh?! I'm floating…?" That's weird…hey at least I'm not dead!

As I floated down I couldn't help but notice the strange objects also floating around! There was a flower, a butterfly and a book; normal stuff…then there was the ice cream, chocolate cake, sock, knife, porn magazine, and the diary.

Something not quite right there I feel!

As my toes touched the ground, the floor sunk beneath me. This just gets weirder and weirder…

Hmm…I'll try the door…

I bounced over to the door and pulled it open to find another door. I opened it to find another door, and another and another…

This is ridiculous! What are they trying to pull here!?

When I FINALLY got to the last door, it was so small, I had to CRAWL through it! I contemplated ripping the bottom of my dress, but I think Murrue and the girls would actually kill me if I did!

" Damn, this hole is really, really small! "

When I got out the other side and attempted to stand up I came face to face with Athrun…

" AAAH!! "

I jumped back, blushing! Jesus! That scared me! He grinned back at my glare.

" Athrun, don't scare me like that! But boy am I glad to see you! "

" I'm sure Athrun is glad to see you too! When you see him, but sure to tell him he needs to keep his fox on a leash! She's been chasing my poor Rabbit! " He continued to grin and do a backwards summersault.

What the hell?

" Speak Japanese Zala! Hell, speak ENGLISH if you need too, just make sense! " Athrun's not making any sense! Wait are those…CAT ears on his head!? Is he floating?

" Athrun, why are you wearing blue cat ears? " He's wearing the same suit from the party and I KNOW he wasn't wearing cat ears when I left! Heck, he doesn't even OWN cat ears! Unless…

He got them from a girl…

" You must surely be mad my dear! There is no As-u-ran Za-la here! Can you stand on your head? " He grinned at me again and did a head stand, still grinning of course. This is really weird.

" Okay…If you're not Athrun, them who are you? "

" Does it matter who I am? Who are you?"

" Of course it matters! I'm Cagalli! Don't you remember!?"

" Who does it matter too? And how am I to forget something a I never knew? "

" It matters to me ok!? Now tell me, Who. Are. You!? " This whas getting more and more fustrating by the second!

" Ok then Cagalli my dear. I am the Chesire Cat! Remember, what goes up my come down! "He clicked his fingers and suddenly he was on the ground and I was in the sky! I fell to the ground and he just continued to grin.

DAMN IT ALL!! I pushed myself up and glared at him. Oh, if looks could kill…

" Do you ever STOP grinning!!?? "

" I fear, my dear, you are as mad as you look! "

" WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?!? "

" Who would come to a place like THIS, wearing a dress like THAT? "

Damn this dress! Wait…Athrun doesn't like my dress? Ah! Cpome on Cagalli! Hes not Athrun! He just looks like him…a LOT!

" Look…" I sighed. " Do you know which way Yzak went?"

" This way, that way, things pass through all the time! " He floated back up into the air and started twirling…

Which is an amusing site, I must admit!

" Hes got a pair of stupid white ears and a wastecoat! "

" Ah, you mean to follow the White Rabbit! "

The…White Rabbit? I remember reading something like this in a story book before! Alice's Adventures in Wonderland I think it was called…But…that's only a story!

" Wait, Chesire Cat, is this Wonderland!? "

" Is it indeed! "

" AARG! MAKE SENSE!! "

" When in rome my dear…"

" My name is CAGAlLI! Ca-ga-li! "

" That's nice my dear! "

" OMG! You are intolerable!! "

" That's a nice choice of words! "

Its ok Cagalli, just breathe and Relax…

HES

PISSING

ME

OFF!!

" Just tell me which way he went! "

" Who? "

" The White Rabbit! "

" What about him? "

" Where.did.the.White.Rabbit.go!? "

" This way, that way, does it matter!? "

THAT'S IT!!!

I twitched insesantly, resisting the erge to rip him teeth out!

" I HATE YOU!! "

He was driving me CRAZY! I hope not everyone here is as mad as him!! Wait…there ARE other people right!? Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of white through the trees!

Yzak?- I mean, The White Rabbit? I took off, running as fast as this damn dress would let me!

" Farewell! I love you, my dear Cagalli! "

My heart fluttered. Its not Athrun, it's the Chesire cat! Chesire cat, Chesire cat, Chesire cat!! I refused to look back and just kept running through the trees! Wherever this thing leads, the White Rabbit/Yzak has gotta be there! Theres only one path! I saw a clearing up ahead. There were some very strange looking plants there too! Greens, Blues and Indigos I think! Anyway, I ran into the clearing and looked around.

No Yzak…

But…

There was a Mu La Flaga

Sat on a giant mushroom…

Blowing bubbles in a Blue and Green Catapilla suit.

That's not completely normal!! He looked at me and I couldn't stop myself! I burst into a fit of uncontrolable laughter!

Camera! Camera!!

" AHAHAHA, Mr Flaga! What are you doing!? "

He looked somewhat annoyed!

I'd be annoyed too if I was dressed like that!!

" Hey, stop that Princess! "

" Princess…" I stopped laughing long enough to register the fact that he called me Princess!

" You remember me!? "

Mu blew a bubble and smiled lazily as it floated by.

" How can I remember someone I never knew? "

I sighed and sweatdropped. Not again!

" Mu, where are we? "

" Sorry Princess! I'm just a Catapillar! Oif I mean something better, I could tell you! But I'm not, so deal with it! "

" Fine…but, how do I get outta here!? "

" Well, though the way you came in, naturally! " He waved his hand back and forth as he said it!

" I can't get out that way! I fell down here! From a really long way up! "

" Well then, learn to fly! "

I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms.

" Aren't you unbelievably helpful! "

Mu rolled over on the mushroom and lied down , staring back up at me. He picked up his bubble mixture and blew a Square shaped bubble.

How'd he do that!?

" I'm sorry Princess. If you keep walking you're bound to find an exit! "

" I guess…Can you tell me where the White Rabbit went? "

" You mean Yzak? "

Eh!? How does HE know its Yzak, but ATHRUN doesn't!?

" The Chesire Cat- I mean Athrun…uh…you know what I mean! He told me he was the White Rabbit! "

" Why would Athrun say something like that!? "

" AAH! I'm so confused!! "

" When in Rome Princess! "

Why does everyone keep saying that?

" Hey, Mu, is this Wonderland? "

" Of course not! "

Phew…that's a relife! Wait, if this isn't Wonderland, then where am I?!

" Thank God…"

" But everything I've said so far has been a lie! "

" OH.MY.GOD!! "

THESE PEOPLE ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!! Why can't a get a straight answer from ANYONE!?!?

" Just.tell.me.wich.way.the.guy.with.white.ears.went. "

" Why are twitching Princess? Do I annoy you? "

I WANT TO KILL YOU!!

" Which.way.Flaga. "

" Hmm…" He blew a huge bubble. I gritted my teeth and tapped my foot impatiently.

" I don't know, I was as sleep till you got here! "

SNAP!! 

Went my patiences…

" AAARRGH!! MU, GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUTTA THAT STUPID CATAPILLA SUIT AND HELP ME!! "

" You know, it's not good to insult strangers looks! Or call them Mu! Do you do that to every person you meet!? "

" Look just forget it!! I'm leaving!! "

I looked around for another path, but I had to stop as Mu's giant bubble difrted towards me. I closed my eyes expecting it to burst as it hit me!

But it didn't…

I opened my eyes again to find that I was inside the bubble!

" Farewell Princees! "

And the bubble suddenly flew up!

WITH ME IN IT!!!

* * *

Toby: FINALLY!

Yzak: NOT finally! She still hasn't added another chapter to Asuran Zalas Guide To Babies!

Aura: Ah! That's where you're wrong!! n.n

Yzak: ¬¬ really now!

Toby: That's my girl!

Yzak: **growls** WHOS girl?!

Toby: MY girl!

Yzak: Say that again-

Aura: THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS!!! BE BACK SOON!!


End file.
